


Art Fills - Safe for work!

by thisisPequod



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BOXES, Canon Disabled Character, Cuddles, DANK YAOIS, F/F, Gen, Haircuts, M/M, Multi, Nail Polish, Scar Worship, Smoking, body horror?, canonical lack of pants, cyborg lesbians, desert snuggles, hand kissing, handfeet, if i fits i sits, it's the 80s neon pink is the word, jungle makeouts, mama and daughter, matching outfits, nekomimi, sad boys hugging, thunderboyfriends, watersports but not the kinky kind, we'll always have costa rica, yaoi everything, yaoi hands, you know like...nya?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisPequod/pseuds/thisisPequod
Summary: Collected here are all Supply Drop 2017 art fills that are safe for work and don't involve any triggering material!





	1. Wish #72: Draw me anything with that aesthetic pw bbkaz in the jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herodias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Herodias), [goodnightfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern/gifts), [SkazuhiraMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkazuhiraMiller/gifts), [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/gifts), [peaceday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceday/gifts), [ArtemisTheHuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheHuntress/gifts), [Ashunera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashunera/gifts), [Undead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead/gifts), [bipalium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipalium/gifts), [LaBelleQuaintrelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleQuaintrelle/gifts), [merildis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merildis/gifts).



From [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers) ([thearuxes @ twitter](https://twitter.com/thearuxes), [kaxuhira @ tumblr](http://kaxuhira.tumblr.com/)) 

artist notes:"If you want I have [a regular green/yellow sunlight version](https://i.imgur.com/PGQsgiT.jpg) too!"

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/4ORjZG2.jpg)


	2. Wish #157: Dank 90's Yaoi Bishies

From [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers) ([thearuxes @ twitter](https://twitter.com/thearuxes), [kaxuhira @ tumblr](http://kaxuhira.tumblr.com/))

artist comment: "Yowie wowie"

[full view (if you dare)](https://i.imgur.com/9gMuemQ.jpg)

 

 


	3. Wish #183: "What if Ocelot had another set of hands, instead of feet?  Imagine. "

from [aireyv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aireyv) ([aireyvhovensky on tumblr](http://aireyverkhovensky.tumblr.com))

artist comment: "I'm not sure what the weirdest thing I've ever drawn is but this is probably up there"

[full view](https://imgur.com/a/jgztQ)


	4. Wish #159: Costa Rica '74 Water Sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Motherbase is abuzz when Big Boss brings back a jet ski that he totally didn't steal during a mission. Who will become MSF's champion wakeboarder??? (it's Amanda)"

From [goodnightfern ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern)(AO3 and [twitter](https://twitter.com/goodnightfern))

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/ExM9SKV.png)

 


	5. Wish #133: Catboy Ocelot. THAT'S RIGHT, I'M GOING THERE.

From [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers) ([thearuxes @ twitter](https://twitter.com/thearuxes), [kaxuhira @ tumblr](http://kaxuhira.tumblr.com/)) 

Author comment: "he nya"

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/kyTR32J.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/kyTR32J.jpg)


	6. Wish #218: Fluffy, morning-after cuddles with Medic and Kaz in their MSF days, please!

Art by bipalium ([tumblr](http://bipalium.tumblr.com/),[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipalium/pseuds/bipalium), [shelleymorth @ twitter](https://twitter.com/shelleymorth))

[Full view](https://i.imgur.com/OxOO95O.jpg)


	7. Wish #11: Anything involving a surreal Oce hands HC

Art by bipalium ([tumblr](http://bipalium.tumblr.com/),[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipalium/pseuds/bipalium), [shelleymorth @ twitter](https://twitter.com/shelleymorth))

Artist comment: "i hope it's surreal enough"

[Full view ](https://i.imgur.com/8ttDyjo.png)

 


	8. Wish #82: Ocelot paints kaz's nails and he does an EXCELLENT JOB.

From [goodnightfern ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern)(AO3 and [twitter](https://twitter.com/goodnightfern))

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/SSFzxVU.png)

 


	9. Wish #292: if he fits he sits

From [goodnightfern ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern)(AO3 and [twitter](https://twitter.com/goodnightfern))

full view


	10. Wish #157: Dank 90's Yaoi Bishies

from [Phase7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phase7/pseuds/Phase7) ([obfuscobble ](http://obfuscobble.tumblr.com/)@ tumblr)

artist note: "The text is a pun on the original's "It Might Be Love" now reading "It Might Be Loathing" with bonus Giant Hands Guarantee by author True Nature of OcelHira."

[full view ](https://i.imgur.com/svk6Y9Y.png)

 


	11. Wish #300: Kaz takes scarred hands!Ocelot's gloves off, worships his hands and sucks his fingers and Ocelot is incredibly into it.

from [VV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Velour/pseuds/Velvet_Velour)

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/ulLBxI7.jpg)


	12. Wish #292. Ocelot discovers one day that he, too, is a Box Cat

from [VV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Velour/pseuds/Velvet_Velour)

artist notes: "if he fits, he sits"

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/MzrdN50.jpg)


	13. Wish #129. Gray Fox (+ bonus Solid Snake)

from [VV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Velour/pseuds/Velvet_Velour)

artist note: "Sad Boys Club™"

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/I1GLveO.jpg)

 


	14. Wish #255: I just really love Olga and want to see more of her

From [goodnightfern ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern)(AO3 and [twitter](https://twitter.com/goodnightfern))

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/CWzVhq9.png)


	15. Wish #167: Sunny + Raiden. I want to see these two bonding between MGS2 and MGS4!

From [thecowboyhero on tumblr ](http://thecowboyhero.tumblr.com/)(and [twitter](https://twitter.com/thecowboyhero)!)

[full view](https://imgur.com/a/o2DPu)


	16. Wish #255: I just really love Olga and want to see more of her... preferably being alive and badass...

From [atlasonstandby on tumblr](https://atlasonstandby.tumblr.com/)

artist comment: "olga survives, joins philanthropy, and rescues sunny"

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/eaxTXIV.jpg)

 


	17. Wish #285: colonel Volgin/Ivan Raikov - please give me my boys

From [atlasonstandby on tumblr](https://atlasonstandby.tumblr.com/)

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/hafnsOP.png)

 


	18. Wish #37: The Boss & Strangelove raising Hal! Could either be super sad (pod!Boss) or fluffy (Boss lives AU?)

From [dogstamp @ twitte](https://twitter.com/dogstamp)r ([dog-stamp @ tumblr](http://dog-stamp.tumblr.com/))

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/tC8Etr9.png)

 


	19. Wish #31: Solid Snake/ gray fox - Anything with them. But if you could do  the internal emotional turmoil they feel post OH and pre zanzibar...

from Stubborn Cobra

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/LQIpPjH.png)

 


	20. Wish #316 Volgin/Raikov - Make them cuddle and be ridiculously cute together

from [Slaviiik @ tumblr](http://slaviiik.tumblr.com)

[full view](https://imgur.com/a/bEP0t)


	21. Wish #77: Quiet and Wolf training together and being adorkable lesbians.

From [closure-axioms](https://closure-axioms.tumblr.com/) @ tumblr (Twitter: [sazzlesby](https://twitter.com/sazzlesby))

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/YrPBnUk.png)


	22. Wish #188: Sniper Wolf/Meryl - Literally anything with these two ladies.

from From [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers) ([thearuxes @ twitter](https://twitter.com/thearuxes), [kaxuhira @ tumblr](http://kaxuhira.tumblr.com/)) 

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/qEwa12W.jpg)

bonus: [b&w version](https://i.imgur.com/7BJFuTq.jpg)!


	23. Wish #267: big family christmas! post-mgs4

from [Phase7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phase7/pseuds/Phase7) ([obfuscobble ](http://obfuscobble.tumblr.com/)@ tumblr) 

artist comment: "Hannuchaos, or, Three Seconds Before Philanthropy Burnt down the Motel6" I've always headcannoned Otacon and Meryl as Jewish, so it's a Hannukah family celebration. Just This Once, Rose(mary), Everyone Lives. Then halfway through this I realised I accidentally a draw the squad meme.

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/R7PdvmH.png)

 


	24. Wish #236: courtney/mistral - anything. anything.

From [atlasonstandby on tumblr](https://atlasonstandby.tumblr.com/)

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/33Yzv2s.png)


	25. Wish #102: giving flowers

from [avaruuskala](https://twitter.com/avaruuskalat)

artist comment: "I was going to make this a longer thing but life got in the way... I hope you enjoy this anyway! <3"

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/ZFzc3eZ.png)


End file.
